The Team of Revenge
by FreshStarts
Summary: Tamara Smith leads a giant group of monster exsterminators. When the 50  demigods come to camp, they find out that there is a new threat that will destory everything the gods and humantiy alike has worked for. Now, they have to go on a quest...
1. Beginning AN

**HEY! These are the new chapters! These are NOT up for adoption! Enjoy! :)**


	2. How it Starts

Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings

**Annabeth POV **

As Percy and I sat on the beach together, I noticed something was wrong with him. He looked on edge, and he had been really jumpy all day. I decided to use this time alone to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, is something wrong? You've been skittish all day."

He looked a me and smiled. "So you've noticed Wise Girl," he chuckles at my nickname. Then he looks at me intensely, with all seriousness back on his face. "I've been having a strange feeling you know? Like something, or someone, important in coming," he continues, "I can't tell if it's good or bad though. It's a feeling I can't shake, and it's been there, laying in the background ever since we defeated Kronos. But for some weird reason, it's really stepped forward today."

At the exact moment he finishes, he happens to look back at The Big House, and his face turns to worry. I turn to see what he's looking at.

And then I see it.

A girl maybe a year or two younger than us, so about the age of fourteen or fifteen, nervously walks up to Chiron. She appears to be taller and more, um, mature for her age. She has wavy brunette hair that ends just below her shoulders. She also has a strange colored eye- a mixture between Thalia's and Percy's. But what concerns me is her shirt.

Its lime green with what appears to say _Camp of Fifty _written in black on the front. On the back, its also written in black, but this time it says _Camp Counselor _and a large number one underneath it. She has a neon orange and black backpack slung over her shoulder. It looks like she tried to slather mud on top of the orange, but did not succeed. (**AN: Hunger Games anyone?) **She speaks rapidly to Chiron, and he nods quickly, ushering her inside. He looks around anxiously, making sure no one saw before also entering, closing the door tightly behind him. Luckily, he does not spot Percy and I.

"I think Chiron's hiding something from us," Percy smartly remarks. Note the sarcasm.

"No duh," I reply, my eyes still locked on the shut door.

"What do we do now?" Percy asks, giving me a concerned look.

I turn to face my boyfriend. "Well, to be honest. I have no clue-"

"That's a first," he honestly says.

"Let me finish. But what I think we should do is wait and see what happens."

And so, Percy and I turn back to the water, each of us thinking about the suspicious behavior we just saw.

**Third Person POV**

"Talk fast," Mr. D spats at the girl. "We don't have much time."

She ignores the camp director and turns to the centaur. "Remember that favor you owed my grandmother? Well, I'm cashing it in today."

"Very well," he replies. "What is it that you need?"

"I'll cut right to the chase." She turns to the giant map of the world she has set up on the cork board behind her. She grabs a small container of blue pins and starts placing them on the map. Once she finishes, she turns to the two. "As you can see, I have stationed people all over, but mostly in two continents, three countries. The main points of interest are San Francisco, Long Island, Athens, the Ruins of Sparta, The Empire State Building, and Mt. Olympus. These are the main points of the gods interest. The blue pins represent my team, my camp."

The girl grabs a container of red pins and places them on the map, then takes a red Sharpie and draws lines that resemble the lines you would find in a play book. "You see the red pins? Those are the enemy. See the lines? That is how they'll advance. The stupid leaders, think they can use the same battle strategies every hundred years and we won't notice. Anyways, I'll get back to that later."

Next, she grabs a container of silver pins and places them too on the map. "See? Even Lady Artemis is helping us."

Then she picks up a container of purple pins and yet again places them on the map. "These are Camp Jupiter. Most of them are already stationed, but a small group," she points right outside of camp. "Is waiting for me. There is also a small group of my best warriors waiting. Now here comes the most important part. I would like to take about fifteen of your best and have them on my personal team. I already have the huntress, Thalia, with me."

"As much as I would love to help you and your cause," the centaur started. "I do not know if I am allowed to do that."

"You send campers on quests all the time! Please, let me stay for a day to pick the campers. That's all I'm asking for. Plus, we are running out of time. If we don't do this soon, we run the risk of the enemy winning. And we all know what that means."

"I say we send the twerps. We can always get new ones. This group annoys me anyways," Mr. D cuts in.

"Alright. I do owe you a favor anyways," Chiron finally complies.

"Thank you, sir. Also, since I am daughter Poseidon, is it alright if I reside at that cabin?"

"Make your self at home. Ah, but there is one more thing I need from you first."

"Yes sir?"

"After supper, we will have a meeting with the camp counselors, and I will tell them of the war. You must be there."

"No problem."

"Good. Here," he hands her a camp t-shirt. "You'll need this. Oh, and here," he hands her ambrosia and nectar.

"Thank you. I will be on my way now."

**Annabeth POV**

We see the girl stride out of The Big House, looking very curiously at the scenery around her.

"Seaweed Brain. Awkward girl alert."

"Come on. Let's welcome her," Percy grabs my hand and leads me to the new girl.

"Hi," I say to the teenager. "I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy."

"Hi," she says in a tiny voice, looking down and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She glances up to meet our eyes. "I'm Tamara, but you can call me Tammy."

"Nice to meet you, Tammy. Do you happen to know who your godly parent is?"

"Poseidon."

"I guessed. Percy is a son of Poseidon." Right on cue, Percy waves.

"Sweet. I guess we're in the same cabin," Tammy says with a smile.

"Why don't we show you our cabin," Percy says while walking towards the cabins. Tammy catches up to us.

"Who's your godly parent, Annabeth?"

"Athena."

"Sweet."

_**TIME LAPS TO AFTER DINNER**_

**Tamara POV**

"Campers," Chiron begins, "Will the councilors please come to The Big House for a meeting? Thank you."

As the councilors walked away, Percy pulled me aside. "You know where our cabin is?"

"I'm going with you."

"Um, no, your not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, as your... big brother," It seems as if the words taste fowl in his mouth, so he just spit them out to get rid of the taste. "I say no."

"I talked to Chiron when I got here. He insisted I come."

"Fine."

After we arrived, Chiron made me front and centre. "Hello everyone. I'm Tamara. But that's not important." I tell them about my cause and my camp of the best half-blood warriors in the world. Their faces vary from shocked, worried, and the like.

"So, who wants to help?"

Percy and Annabeth are the first to volunteer. Next Nico, Piper, and soon everyone else, including Grover and Rachel, the only non-demigods there, accept the quest.

"Great!" I clasp my hands together in excitement and smile. "Let's get started!"

**I have been away for a long long time... Oh, also visit my SYOD .net/myforums/WritingIsMyLife426/3022745/ to submit a demigod! Pls R&R. I'll try to update soon!**

**- Sent from my awesome iPad2 I got for Xmas! XD **


End file.
